Sonríe, es San Valentín
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Quería que le mostrara un rostro que nadie más hubiera visto, así, lloroso –Hemos terminado, Hinata— sentenció. Porque él no era un caballero como para no decir esas palabras el día de San Valentín. Este one shot participa en el concurso "Flechando a Cupido" del grupo de Facebook /La Cafetería Literaria/


Sonríe, es San Valentín

.

.

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a su creador, Masahi Kishimoto.

.

Este one shot participa en el concurso "Flechando a Cupido" del grupo de Facebook _"La cafetería literaria"_ dense una vuelta por allí, seguro encuentran cosas interesantes.

.

.

Era un mal día para decir esa frase, quizás, el peor del año para entrelazar esas palabras y aun así de su boca ni un sólo sonido intentó no salir. Fluyeron tan naturales que pudo haberse reído allí mismo si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible. Era cruel, hiriente, terriblemente inhumano y sin embargo, estaba saboreando ese momento, cada segundo, cada expresión mostrada.

Observó fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a él, el largo cabello negro ondeando al viento, la boca pequeña y rosa ligeramente entre abierta intentado decir algo mientras temblaban quedamente, los ojos blancos, brillosos por intentar detener el llanto que amenazaba con salir, las piernas juntas, la manos que sostenían firmemente aquel globo ridículamente rojo.

Mal, mal, mal… pero sentía que de alguna forma era divertido. ¿Por qué le resultaba así? Pésimo. Era sin duda la peor persona sobre la tierra. Contrario a lo que seguramente pensaban algunos, realmente no ocultaba un lado tierno o comprensivo, él era lo que se veía, un chico que al que le interesaban muy pocas cosas, indiferente a la gran mayoría de las persona a su alrededor, manipulador, frío y calculador, si esperaban algo de cortesía barata de su parte estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

_Llora, llora, llora…_ murmuraba internamente una y otra vez en esos segundos. _Llora, llora, llora_. Pero de los ojos blancos que le observaban no salía una sola lágrima.

—Hemos terminado — señaló nuevamente, dudando que las hubiera dicho bien la primera vez o presintiendo que ella no las hubiera alcanzado a entender. _Llora._ Pensó otra vez ¿por qué no lloraba? Era irritante.

—Sasuke… — tartamudeó la de cabello negro, su voz quebrada le pareció tan divertida al chico que quiso escucharla más, más llorosa, más inquieta, más nerviosa— Yo… no entiendo.

—Estoy harto, Hinata— remarcó como contestación— me irrita todo de ti.

Y ella palideció al escucharlo, se aferró con fuerzas al hilo que sostenía, bajó la cabeza y su negro cabello le cubrió gran parte de rostro, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al igual que su cuerpo, y Sasuke sonrió quedamente, Hinata estaba llorando, sí, lo estaba.

—Creí que nosotros estábamos bien— balbuceó en un susurro, y Sasuke alzó una ceja de incredulidad— pensé tú...

—¿Qué yo te quería?— completó casi con burla y ella elevó la mirada encontrándose con los negros ojos del chico, y los ojos llorosos, la boca apretada y la nariz roja del llanto le parecieron a él casi perfectos, desvió su mirada al cielo, saboreando aquella imagen.

Sí, la quería, la quería. Recordó vagamente cuando la había conocido, una chica como cualquiera, estudiosa y serena, invisible. Que linda le había parecido cuando se había puesto nerviosa cuando él le había hablado, y cuando la tocaba levemente, se ponía roja y perfecta. Su presencia le parecía tan natural. Una chica común e invisible, únicamente él podía verla tal cual.

Pero de pronto había dejado de ser invisible, otros también la veían y ella se dejaba ver. La encontró, entonces, molesta ¿Le sonreía a otros? ¿Por qué había dejado de ser invisible? No lo entendía. Le hastiaba verla, hablarle y que le hablara, lo había aguantado pensando que se le pasaría, que volvería a ser como era antes… una chica común e invisible. Nada, al pasar el tiempo las cosas parecían igual.

Irritante, absurdo. Ella no era la chica de la cual se había enamorado. La quería, sí. La quería… antes de que ella les mostrara a todos lo que sólo a él podía mostrarle. ¿Él no era especial? Ella tampoco. Ya no lo era.

_Terminaré con esto_, pensó cuando se levantó ese día de la cama, ya no podía aguantarlo, estaba harto. Era un mal día, lo sabía, no importaba, le mandó un mensaje pidiendo que fuera a aquel parque.

Y cuando la vio llegar confirmó lo que pensaba, sí, era lo correcto. Hinata llegaba con una falda lisa que le llegaba a las rodillas, aquella blusa blanca y sencilla, y en sus manos sosteniendo un globo, un ridículamente rojo con un _"Te amo"_ estampado. Ah, sí sólo fuera la misma de antes, meditó. Si simplemente fuera la misma, entonces él le tendría un bonito obsequio, pero no, no lo era.

Y ahora estaban allí, ella llorando y él divertido, sí, era divertido, _¿Cuantos la habrían visto llorar de esa manera? _Se preguntó, seguramente ninguno, sólo él, sólo él… y eso era satisfactorio. La había visto reír pero nunca llorar, era perfecta así como estaba. Mal, mal ¿Por qué estaba divertido?

Hinata soltó el globo, el hilo levemente escapó de entre la mano inerte, y se elevó perezosamente, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada un momento, y cuando volvió sus ojos al frente ella seguía allí.

—Ey no pongas esa cara, sonríe, después de todo es San Valentín— espetó con burla, Hinata apretó más los labios. Sasuke sonrió un poco, entonces sintió la mano de ella en su mejilla, el golpe certero, la mirada cegada dolor y se preguntó si esa expresión la había visto alguien más aparte de él, seguro no. Perfecta. Y la observó alejarse corriendo, metió las manos los bolsillos de su pantalón, elevó sus ojos, el globo ya era un mero punto en el espacio, alejándose, imposible de recuperar.

_Mal, mal, mal, irresistible,_ pensó. Mañana, cuando se disculpara _¿Qué cara pondría ella?_ Se preguntó vagamente mientras se alejaba del lugar, ya quería verla.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Bien, la verdad es que esta pequeña historia me gustó mucho, me encantan los personajes malvados y quise ponerle esa característica a mi adorado Sasuke, así, que sea malote pues, sin una pisca de sensibilidad, medio obsesivo, y ni modo a la pobre Hinata le tocó sufrir con él.

No odio el San Valentín sólo quería poner algo diferente, aunque no estoy segura si este cumple con los requisitos del concurso… es todo. Un saludo.

Se despide desde las calurosas playas de Acapulco.

Hinatsu-chan.


End file.
